Purify "The Final Problem"
Introduction October 03 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Carroll delves once again and encounters yet another Mimesis. After the wordless battle, the mimesis escapes to another world...... The place they arrive is a completely white world which has lost its story. Moving forward in uncertainty in the whiteness, He encounters a person who calls himself Conan Doyle. This Foreign Secret Records series event will run from 2019/09/20 to 2019/10/03 13:59 JST. You are required to purify chapters from Conan Doyle's "Sherlock Holmes - The Final Problem". Collect Sealed Gears to transmigrate Edogawa Ranpo and Hori Tatsuo, and gain rewards which include furnishing. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or on the icon "Sealed Library" in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are three unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many gears the player has accumulated so far, plus the key items of the event. The second, Exchange will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for sealed gears. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their gears, and the number above shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The third, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The golden button (対象の封蔵書) on the left will take the player to the event bookshelf. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. The event this time will have the tainted book chapters (framed red) and recollections (framed blue) together in the event bookshelf. Upon clearing the first chapter/claiming the first recollection, the second chapter/recollection will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and sealed gears. Tips *Having Edogawa Ranpo, Hori Tatsuo and Lewis Carroll on the team can inflict more damage to the taints. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Wandering Mimesis - Holmes on the writers of your team will increase the gears you can obtain. **Equipping one memoria to the team will increase the number of Sealed Gears obtained by 2x. The max multiplier is 4 memorias for 5x Sealed Gears. **Fusing the memoria to max level will increase the number of Sealed Gears obtained by 2,5x. The max multiplier is 4 max level memorias for 7x Sealed Gears. Exchange Tainted Books B-series/Holmes' Final Problem 1|Holmes' Final Problem 1 B-series/Holmes' Final Problem 2|Holmes' Final Problem 2 B-series/Holmes' Final Problem 3|Holmes' Final Problem 3 B-series/Holmes' Final Problem 4|Holmes' Final Problem 4 Event Story Including the introduction there are 37 unvoiced recollections that can be replayed in the Writers' Register. The introduction and the recollections that will play upon delving Chapter 2/Section 3 and Chapter 3/Section 5 will not be registered. After claiming the recollection "The Final Problem 8", the player will receive a special stamp. Read the story here. Category:EventsCategory:Foreign Secret Records